Busqueda y reencarnación
by linkita-chan
Summary: Durante tanto tiempo ha estado buscándolo, esperando el poder tenerlo de vuelta en sus brazos. Finalmente ese deseo fue cumplido -Este fic surgió con una tematica de rol entre unas amigas, espero que les guste-.
1. Chapter 1

_**One-Shot**_

Como dios de la noche, era su deber siempre traer consigo la oscuridad del cielo para que la gente a quienes adoraba pudiera descansar y empezar un nuevo día acompañado del dios del sol. Solo hace esto por amor a los seres humanos. Pero esa noche, luego de que su amado dios guerrero salió a la batalla contra aquel mortal que los desafió, no ha regresado…

Cuando fue dada a conocer la muerte del dios de la guerra, su amado, a quien entregó su alma, su vida, su corazón y cuerpo entero. Quedó vacío, Kageyama Tobio murió, como un bale de agua helada cayó en su tristeza. Quería devuelta a ese dios con el que compartió una infinidad de memorias, recuerdos que ahora solo permanecerán en su mente.

Sus noches se vieron más apagadas, las estrellas que había creado comenzaban a fallecer, aunque aún podía hacer más para su cielo, ya no tendrían ese sentimiento como cuando creaba esos pequeños regalos para él. Ahora solo quedaban pequeños fragmentos de lo que fue su amor...

* * *

...

 _"¿Por qué siempre creas estrellas"?_ — un recuerdo le invadió durante esa noche.

 _"Porque cuando al crearlas me recuerdan a tus ojos, bellos diamante azules, que solo yo puedo admirar"_

 _"¿Qué hay de las demás?, también son bonitas"_

 _"Aunque lo son… Siento que no son tan perfectas como lo son estas ahora."_

 _"Pero las estrellas amarillas, parecen como el dorado de mi armadura, y las rojas son como mi capa. ¿Qué tiene de malo?"_

 _"Son enanas amarillas, ya están en su punto máximo, grandes y luminosas. Son estrellas jóvenes aún. Las rojas... Es porque ya no les queda mucho tiempo para vivir, en unos cuantos eones más fallecerán. Hasta las estrellas mueren, las únicas que pueden prevalecer después de la muerte son las enanas blancas… No tienen color, solo el blanco puro y permanecen ahí vagando"_

 _"Me gustaría ser una estrella, así, me gustaría poder permanecer a tu lado incluso si me convierto en una enana blanca"_

 _"No hay necesidad de ello, somos dioses. No podemos morir, siempre estarás conmigo sin importar que..."_

 _"… Kei. Mañana deberé irme a mi puesto. Ese mortal nos declaró la guerra y no quiero que vaya por ti, lo que no quiero es que te haga daño"_

 _"Solo promete que regresarás a salvo. Tampoco quiero que te hagan daño, no puedo imaginarme la eternidad sin ti... Quiero que permanezcas aquí, junto a mí."_

 _"Kei..."_

 _"Te amo. Tobio"_

 _"También te amo. Kei"_

* * *

...

Cuan equivocado estaba al decir que un dios era inmortal. Kageyama ya no estaba, sus demás amigos dioses no regresarían tampoco, ahora quedó él como el superviviente de todos ellos.

— ¿Por qué? — decía el dios de la noche. La frustración al ver que aquel humano solo se quedaba parado frente suyo sin siquiera mover un musculo, mientras que él ya estaba de rodillas esperando su castigo — Solo mátame humano, has asesinado a sangre fría a todos mis hermanos dioses, mataste a todo ser del inframundo y has asesinado a nuestro creador, asesinaste a mi amado.

El dios levantó su mirada hacia el humano, una mirada que no sabría reconocer, solo le observa con detenimiento:

— Entonces… ¿Por qué no solo me matas? Así todo terminará…

— No… — Eso escuchó del mortal — No voy a hacerlo.

— ¿¡Pero porqué!? ¡Haz asesinado a todos por igual entonces hazlo también conmigo! ¡Te lo imploro humano!... — el dios solo se agachó viendo al suelo — ¡Acaba conmigo!

— No — Volvió a escuchar — Aunque ahora todo es un caos, el cielo es lo que permanecerá.

— ¡Este cielo ya no es necesario si solo hay oscuridad, solo máteme! Por favor… Quiero reunirme con él. — Implora nuevamente el dios nocturno casi al borde de las lágrimas. No escuchó siquiera una respuesta del mortal, solo escuchaba los pasos alejarse de su persona, Tsukishima rogo por su muerte, una y otra vez gritando que le matase.

 _Pero todo fue en vano. Ahora estaba solo…_

Pasaron muchos años para que el mundo volviera a estabilizarse, entrando en una nueva era, curiosamente el cielo volvió a resplandecer con un nuevo sol, la vida se iba restaurando, como ríos, lagos, mares, flora y fauna. Todo prevaleció. La humanidad también de poco en poco comenzaba a restaurarse por lo tanto cabía la posibilidad de que sus amigos dioses pudieran reencarnar como dijo su creador y tenía la posibilidad de encontrarle también.

Así comenzó con su búsqueda por los demás dioses, transformándose en humano para bajar al mundo terrenal sin asustar a la gente. Viajando de un lado a otro, buscando en cada rincón de los pequeños pueblos que encontraba, poniendo atención a cada persona que se cruzaba buscando rasgos parecidos, características de ellos. Encontró algunos seres del inframundo viviendo como civiles, otros como Yamaguchi o Akaashi también fueron encontrados con rapidez… No recuerdan nada de lo sucedido hace tanto tiempo, pero seguían teniendo el mismo carácter.

Al llegar la oscuridad en el cielo, indicando la llegada de la noche, Tsukishima caminaba por un bosque, la iluminación era muy poca pero no le molestaba. Se veía muy hermoso. Su caminata dio hasta un pequeño río, algunas criaturas bebían de este, he de suponer que eran criaturas nocturnas como él, las luces de las luciérnagas hacían de este lugar todavía más hermoso. Se fijó que a lo lejos del río, un grupo de luciérnagas se juntaba en un punto, afuera del bosque… Se preguntaba que había ahí, decide investigar, transformándose nuevamente en el dios que era, dejando a la vista sus ropajes oscuros, joyas y apariencia. Al llegar, una brisa taciturna le recorría por las mejillas, el pasto por sus pies le hacían sentir unas cuantas cosquillas, las pequeñas flores azules que habitaban en ese lugar se mecían suavemente… Un lugar tan pacifico. Dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose con lentitud hacia donde estaban las criaturas luminosas, cuando notaron su presencia, esta se apartaron y se fueron de vuelta al bosque. ¿Qué había de especial en este punto?

Un último paso, sintiendo un frio metal, miró hacia abajo dándose cuenta del objeto. Al levantarla, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y se olvidó de respirar por un instante, esta espada… Le pertenecía a él. _Era la espada de Tobio_.

La luna dejó de emitir luz, solo dejando paso a sus estrellas. La tristeza de Tsukishima Kei era lo único que se reflejaba en su cielo. Tocando con delicadeza el arma que una vez sostuvo su amado, abrazándola con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas emergieran y con voz suave musitó:

 _"Te amo, Tobio."_

Ante de soltarse en llanto, el cielo se iluminó de varias estrellas que pasaban veloces por este, una tras otra, no se detenían, un montón de estrellas fugaces en el cielo, estrellas que demostraban el llanto del dios nocturno en su lamento, _el lamento de la pérdida de su ser amado_.

Durante el paso de los siglos, la gente empezaron a llamarlas _"lluvia de estrellas"_ , a veces oía a los ancianos contar a los más jóvenes sobre una historia de amor entre dos dioses, un dios que se enamoró de una humana, que una diosa se enamoró de un ser del inframundo, que ambos eran dioses y ambos estaban enamorados… Ya no le importaba como es la versión que dieran de todas formas todos creían que es sólo eso. Una historia. Una historia ficticia para el entretenimiento.

Como el inmortal que era, continuó con esta fachada, mezclarse entre la gente como un mortal también, pasando así los días, logró encontrar a las demás reencarnaciones de sus antiguos amigos en el olimpo, no recuerden su vida anterior como esperaba, pero siguen conservando aquella esencia que los caracterizaba. Sin embargo, seguía sin encontrar rastro de su ser amado. Ha buscado en cada rincón del planeta, todo lugar donde alcanzara y no había nada.

Al final se había rendido, estaba seguro que no iba a reencarnar nunca o encontrarlo jamás, al menos todavía tiene sus hermanos del olimpo. Le harán compañía en sus próximas vidas.

* * *

…

Una tarde, sus compañeros estaban enfocados en la práctica de voleibol. El día era algo caluroso, y era algo molesto pues no le gustaba tener esa sensación pegajosa en su piel mientras esté transformado en mortal, de pronto Daichi, el capitán del equipo pidió descanso para que el entrenador diera un aviso importante. Un nuevo integrante:

Kei, ya había perdido esperanza en que sea él. Simplemente no quiere que eso se le cruce por la cabeza.

— Muy bien, el apenas acaba de transferirse. Así que por favor sean amables con él — El rubio ni quería mirar, le importaba poco quien fuera. No sería el…

— Soy Kageyama Tobio, tengo 16 años. Vengo de la escuela, Kitagawa Daiichi. Ocupo la posición de Armador — Kei abrió los ojos ante ese nombre, incluso en la voz era tan parecida, debía de serlo. Necesitaba verlo. Confirmarlo el mismo. Al voltearse para verlo, casi se desmayaba.

Presenciando primeramente aquellos ojos que creía olvidados, el cabello negro, sedoso y piel tersa, bronceada, que con solo darle una mirada ya estabas bajo sus pies. Al cruzarse las miradas de ambos el tiempo se detuvo, como si fuera un espejismo lo que estaba frente a ellos. El silencio era de menos en ese momento Tobio, abrió sus ojos levemente. Podría ser que...

— Kei... — dijo él más bajo con el mismo tono en que lo solía llamar, definitivamente debe serlo.

— Tobio... — Habló con dificultad pronunciar su nombre. Se acercaron a paso lento y parecía todo tan irreal, estar frente a frente una vez más, el de cabello oscuro coloca sus manos a las mejillas del rubio, un toque tan añorado, arrancándole un débil suspiro al rubio.

— Por fin te encontré. Mi amado dios de la noche… — dijo el azabache con genuina felicidad.

— Te he estado buscando durante siglos, me había rendido hace años, justamente ahora apareces frente a mi… Es cruel de tu parte… mi dios de la guerra — dicho esto. Los cuerpos se abrazaron con fuerza, la sensación de nostalgia y alegría, los demás integrantes del equipo (incluyendo a las managers y el entrenador) quedaron atónitos ante lo que sus ojos mostraban.

Un Tsukishima completamente diferente, abrazando a un desconocido (que francamente no lo es), llorando de felicidad y el otro correspondiéndole de la misma forma. Más pronto que tarde, ambos jóvenes se dan un beso enfrente de todos, haciendo todavía mayor la sorpresa, abriendo sus bocas de la impresión.

— Te extrañé tanto Kei — dijo él, entre lágrimas y sonrisas. El mencionado se encuentra de la misma forma, las lágrimas de ambos no pueden detenerse.

— No sabes cuánto lo hice yo — contestó el rubio, entre lágrimas y una sonrisa, besa los labios del contrario, disfrutando de aquellos labios que añoró volver a probar.

Días, meses, años, siglos, fue lo que estuvo buscando el dios de la noche hasta que ambos por fin se vuelven a encontrar.

Cuando llegó la noche cuando todos se iban a casa, se dieron cuenta que el cielo se veía más hermoso que nunca, las estrellas muestran un destello sin igual y la luna resplandece enormemente en el cielo luego miraron a la pareja. Tsukishima y el nuevo integrante, Kageyama sonreían como los enamorados que eran, en cómo se daban un nuevo beso bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna, una sensación de nostalgia les llegó. Como si hubieran visto antes esa escena. ¿Un tipo de deja-vú? No lo saben con certeza pero les alegraba verlos juntos.

 _Esta noche, era la más hermosa de todas, Tsukishima Kei y Kageyama Tobio, volvieron a encontrarse._

 ** _-FIN-_**


	2. Extra

**-Extra-**

 **Juntos**

* * *

Kei no podía ser mas que feliz, su solitaria vida como un ser inmortal se veía nuevamente llena gracias a Kageyama... quien volvió a encontrarse con él luego de siglos estar buscándolo. Tsukishima retomó la tarea de crear nuevas estrellas como aquellos tiempos en el Olimpo, pequeños regalos que poco a poco llenaban el cielo nocturno para su amado. ¿Y qué pasó con su vida como mortal?

Sencillo, continúa con ella, estar tanto tiempo como un mortal le hizo ver unas tantas cosas que antes había pasado por alto cuando era un dios y solo permanecía en los cielos. La gente podía llegar a ser muy cruel, despiadada y desinteresada por cosas que ellos ven como insignificantes. Quizás odie un poco la humanidad por eso...

Incluso cuando los "Shinan's" habían dejado de existir, ese deseo de causar caos no deja de estar presente... Pero a lo largo en su vida transformado como mortal pudo ver que también hay cosas buenas y a veces hermosas.

Quizás ser un mortal no sea tan malo...

— Hace mucho tiempo que no veía tus ropas celestiales — habló Kageyama con nostalgia ante su amado, observando con detenimiento la tela de seda que cubría la piel semi-azulada del dios. — Sigues viéndote exactamente igual a como hace miles de siglos atrás. Me hacen recordar el momento en que te vi.

— Estabas espiándome mientras me daba un baño en uno de los ríos — dijo el dios entre risas, recordando ese momento — Tenías una cara de muerte, que hasta creí que eras algún pervertido o algo.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Fue un accidente! — Contestó el azabache con la cara completamente roja — No creí que un "Amain" estuviera por esos lares. Aunque fui un dios guerrero, tener sangre en toda tu armadura es asqueroso cuando se seca, huele horrible...

— No pensé que te importaba tu higiene personal.

— ¿Que creías? ¿Que los Shinan's no teníamos higiene?

— Ya veo que sí...

Ese recuerdo le llevó al pasado cuando aún vivía en el Olimpo. Antes de conocer a Tobio, odiaba con fervor a cada Shinan que existiera y encontrara, quería verlos muertos a todos si es posible... Pero al conocerlo, poco a poco comenzó a ser más abierto, aún tenía sus ideales como Amain y defendá a los humanos, pero con él cerca podía un poco menos el rencor hacia ellos. Hasta cierto punto se consideró patético por enamorarse de alguien como él que es amante de las guerras, sangre y muerte... Pero a pesar de todo eso...:

— ¿Kei, que tanto piensas? — Dijo Kageyama quien le miró con duda — No has parado de mirar a la nada. ¿Ocurre algo?

 _Tsukishima no se arrepentía de ello._

El dios le miró, saliendo ahora de sus pensamientos, observando con detenimiento las facciones del azabache, cuando fue un dios tenía unas facciones más maduras. Ahora se veía su rostro un poco delgado que antes, quizás por el hecho de que ahora siendo un humano y además un adolescente su cuerpo todavía no estaba bien moldeado pero sigue conservando esa belleza de la que se enamoró...

— ¿Kei? — Le llamó.

—... No es nada. Solo recuerdo viejos tiempos... Aún te ves tan hermoso. — eso dicho del dios hizo sonrojar al muchacho adolescente, ganando una pequeña risa para él mismo por lo tierno que se veía, Kageyama tomó la almohada de su cama y se la estampó en cara del otro, se quejó, sí, pero devuelve el favor, teniendo como consecuencia una pequeña guerra de almohadas y risas.

Poco después, estaban agotados, pero felices, el azabache estaba posado en el pecho del dios, escuchaba los latidos de su amado, lentos y calmados, a comparación de los suyos que aún estaban como locos... Hace mucho que no se acomodaban de esta forma, le hacían recordar las tantas veces en que ellos se entregaron mutuamente a espaldas de las demás entidades.

— Extrañaba estar así contigo — Habló Tsukishima, acariciando sus cabellos.

— También yo. — De verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron así, añoraba desde hace tiempo volver así con él. Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente: — Kei...

— ¿Hm?

— Quiero hacer el amor contigo — Si el dios estuviera con una bebida ahora, estaba seguro que la hubiera escupido al escuchar las palabras de Kageyama, le dirigió la mirada preguntándose el porqué de esa petición... A lo que él responde: — Estuvimos separados por mucho tiempo. Extraño que me abrazaras, que me besaras, que... me tocaras.

Las mejillas del chico se coloraron, dando una mirada suplicante.

— Quiero hacerlo una vez más, y seguir, hasta que me canse... Ahora sabiendo que estaremos juntos siempre. Sabiendo que estaremos bien, sin temer que nada nos pasara de ahora en adelante. Quiero tocarte... — Entrelaza una de sus manos con las del contrario, haciendo notar la gran necesidad de volver a revivir viejos toques y palabras de amor que en la otra vida compartió — ¿No quieres tocarme, Kei?

El susodicho ni siquiera respondió a la pregunta de Kageyama, solo se levantó para poder besarlo como nunca hubiera hecho, dando así una respuesta para el azabache, podía sentir de nuevo esa sensación de ser completamente amado por él, sin temor alguno sobre su cabeza, solo eran ellos.

Solo un par de personas que entregan su amor al otro.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por las suaves caricias de Tsukishima, amándose...

* * *

Las caricias, los sonidos, los besos, el amor y las lágrimas que se asomaban en los ojos de ambos, la misma sensación que tuvieron antes de la tragedia, les trajo dolorosos recuerdos, pero continuaron hasta quedar agotados. Ese pesar poco a poco se irá. Mientras se tengan el uno al otro eso les dejará en paz...

Al despertar, el de ojos azules se topó la imagen tranquila de su amado, quien le miraba con una sonrisa, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al verlo, por primera vez en su vida siente que ya no era necesario tener miedo y estaba seguro que también piensa lo mismo al verlo tan feliz... Estaba seguro que iba a llorar.

— Deja de mirarme así... — Habló Tobio — Es vergonzoso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No puede verte el dios más feliz en toda la faz de la tierra? — preguntó él, aún conservaba su verdadera forma, la piel azulada y el cabello blanquecino, no usaba lentes como en su versión humana ya que no le eran necesarios. — Es más, tú también estas feliz.

— Cállate...

El más alto se acercó al otro para darle un pequeño beso en su frente, Tobio se cubrió con las sabanas de su cama ante la vergüenza, puede que tuviera los recuerdos de su vida anterior y se vea bastante maduro pero no deja de ser un adolescente. Por lo que le quedaba un largo camino por volver a acostumbrarse a esas muestras de cariño por parte de su pareja, o quizás nunca lo haga, sin embargo, fuera de ello, no niega que es feliz ahora...

— Sabes algo... — comenzó a hablar el dios nocturno, abrazándolo por encima de las sabanas — Me alegra estés aquí, cuando recibí la noticia que habías muerto, quedé vacío, nada para mí ya no tenía sentido y lo primero que pensé es en la muerte. Cuando todos murieron le supliqué a ese mortal que me matase también.

— Kei, pero- — No pudo continuar, ya que fue interrumpido:

— Lo hice una y otra vez, pero él se negó. Por el hecho de ser un dios nocturno, quiso prevalecer mis cielos, no le hallé sentido a sus palabras, no valía la pena tener un cielo en un mundo caótico como el que dejó. Incluso deje de crear estrellas por varios siglos, hasta que recordé algo acerca de las reencarnaciones, cuando una mente o alma muere esta puede volver a nacer con otro cuerpo. Y pensé que podría volver a verte si estabas en otro cuerpo, pero tu alma seguiría siendo la misma... Así que me propuse el buscarte con tal de estar contigo.

— Me has dicho que has recorrido cada parte del planeta con tal de verme, ¿Cómo es que hiciste eso?

— Si no fuera porque soy un dios, no podría viajar a otros lugares para buscarte — Contestó Tsukishima, el muchacho salió de las sabanas— Me vi obligado a seguir con la fachada de ser un humano promedio, eso implicaba que tenía que vestir, actuar y hablar como ellos.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué aprendiste de los humanos? — Se cuestionó el de cabello negro y ojos cual zafiro — Jamás creí que bajarías a las tierras inferiores para aprender de los humanos, aunque fuera solo para buscarme... Siempre te veía en el olimpo y en las nubes de tu cielo estrellado.

— No iba a poder encontrarte si solo permanecía ahí arriba. Vi muchas épocas, más de las que quisiera contar, y vi cosas horribles. Jamás pensé que los humanos serían tan despiadados. En cierto punto llegué a despreciarme por defender humanos así — dijo él dios con un aire de tristeza, Kageyama sabe a lo que se refería como el antiguo dios de la guerra que fue en el pasado, sabe que tuvo algo de culpa como parte de los "Shinan's" quienes se encargaron de corromper a la sociedad y eliminarla posteriormente, — Pero aun así... — la voz de su amado le hizo volver de sus pensamientos — En mi búsqueda, me di cuenta que los humanos tienen muchas cosas buenas, sonidos, danzas, fiestas, arte y comida deliciosa.

Kei dio una ligera sonrisa, recordando las cosas que llegó a vivir en el mundo terrenal, hombres, mujeres, viejos y niños, sus rostros vivos llenos de alegría, disfrutando ello, conviviendo. Era algo que para él era pureza absoluta para su corazón desdichado, luego dio una mirada al azabache quien escuchaba atento a sus palabras.

— Quizás ser un humano no es tan malo... — dijo Tsukishima, el azabache abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, un pequeño destello iluminó al dios, volviendo nuevamente a su forma humana, su piel blanca, su cabello rubio y sus lentes con los que la gente llegó a conocer. Este posó una mano en la mejilla del más bajo, este reaccionó a su tacto, apoyándose en ella. El más alto se fue acercando lentamente a él. — ¿y sabes una cosa más? Quiero ser un humano como tú. Quiero seguir a tu lado, tener una familia, envejecer, morir, renacer y volver a encontrarme contigo... — continuó posando ahora ambas manos en las mejillas del otro.

— Pero tú eres un dios, no puedes morir.

— Lo dice el que literalmente murió en su vida pasada. — Contestó con una pequeña burla.

— ¡Cállate! ¡El que fui un dios antes no significa que me restriegues en la cara mi propia muerte! — Eso molestó al muchacho, casi queriendo ahorcarlo ahí mismo, supongo que el vivir tanto tiempo le afectó que se volvió algo... _"Salado"._ Pero seguía siendo la misma persona que ama, después de pensar eso se calmó y volvió a acostarse, — Pero ese mortal ya no está no puedes morir para renacer como un humano.

— Eso ya no me molesta ahora, si mueres, volveré a buscarte, si no me recuerdas, volveré a enamorarte para pasar una nueva vida contigo hasta que mueras y se repita el ciclo — dijo el rubio con una verdadera sonrisa, una sonrisa que hasta ahora, Kageyama es el único que puede verla, — Porque te amo. Y no tu alma no va a cambiar por más veces que reencarnes.

— Si es así... — El muchacho se abrazó al cuerpo ajeno, — Quiero conservar todos mis recuerdos sobre ti en mis próximas vidas...

El rubio sonrió con ternura, puede que hayan pasado más de miles de años desde que el destino los ha separado, y el amor que se tenían los volvió a unir, no puede pedir nada más. Sin embargo, para Kei, solo quiere vivir este presente, apreciar cada momento que tenga. Vivir a su lado lo que le reste de vida... Y ya no tiene miedo a perderlo.

Porque sabe que tarde o temprano volverá a verlo y regresar a él.

 _"Y darle la bienvenida una vez que lo haga. Ya que están destinados a estar juntos para todas las vidas por venir"_

 ** _-FIN-_**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí el escribir esto, si tienen alguna duda sientanse libres de querer preguntar (?)**

 **Espero que este pequeño extra les haya hecho vomitar arcoiris.**

 **Bueno me despido, ¡Linkita-chan fuera!**


End file.
